Mascara de lobo
by Saomin
Summary: En la oscuridad se esconde el mas grande heroe y un gran romance tambien. Mal summary leanlo gracias


LA MÁSCARA DE LOBO

En una época en la que los soldados abusaban de su autoridad en un pequeño pueblo de San Francisco de Quito.

Había un hombre que luchaba por el porvenir de todo este pequeño poblado, él una persona de familia noble.

Así empieza nuestra historia, en una noche después de haber ayudado al pueblo el regresaba a su hogar conocido como la hacienda La estrella; el dueño se llamaba Don Fujitaka Kinomoto y su esposa Doña Nadeshiko Kinomoto tenían una hermosa hija de piel blanca y ojos color esmeraldas para comentar su victoria con su ella.

Cuando de repente el capitán Clow Reed descubre atando cabos que el Sr. Kinomoto es la máscara de lobo llegan a su hogar para apresarlo.

Mientras él es llevado por los guardias españoles, el Comendador Touya Kido manda a quemar su hacienda junto con todo lo que se encontrase allí dentro. Salvan a la niña pero su madre muere trágicamente. El Sr. Kinomoto jura vengarse de las personas que le hicieron eso a su familia.

Entre tanto unos años después unos niños por azares del destino encuentran un medallón perteneciente a la máscara de lobo, les encuentra el comendador y matan a uno de los niños cortándole la cabeza. Dejándole al otro solo y vagando.

Una persona era liberada de la espantosa cárcel de la gran Colombia, para partir a su ciudad natal de San Francisco de Quito.

Por otro lado un joven iba escapando de los guardias españoles que lo perseguían por haber robado un pan para unos niños que no tenían que comer, de un momento a otro se topa con un hombre de media edad bajando de un tren.

Se chocan y el joven se cae, el hombre de media edad observando que a lo lejos venían los guardias agarra de la chamarra al muchacho y lo saca de allí corriendo a toda prisa, el muchacho le observaba con una gran interrogante de cómo a su edad tuviera esa agilidad.

Cuando pararon para observar que ya no los seguían, se detuvieron y el muchacho con desgano le dijo: Gracias.

El señor lo tomo del brazo le dijo: ¿Tú tienes gran potencial como para estarlo desperdiciando así?

Joven: ¿Cómo dice usted?

Señor: Lo que me acabas de escuchar con tu potencial seguro y fueras un gran soldado, pero como en nuestro pueblo no nos toman en cuenta los señoritos españoles y nos creen unos imbéciles para gobernarnos nosotros mismos. Decidí hacerlo por mis manos, pero por ello han acabado con mi vida y la de mi familia.

Joven: ¿Porque lo dice?

Señor: ¿Por lo que me ha pasado?

Joven: ¿Qué mal señor?

Señor: No te angusties muchacho

Joven: ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Señor: Claro

Joven: ¿Pero cómo?

Señor: Primero dime tu nombre

Joven: Yo no sé si debería confiar en alguien que acabo de conocer en este momento, ¿por qué he de ser yo quien le diga mi nombre? ¿Por qué no lo dice usted primero?

Señor: Esta bien observó que tú eres muy reservado y serio ¿Por qué si puedo preguntar?

Joven: No es nada

Señor: ¿No confías en mí?

Joven: ¿Lo acabo de conocer por que he de hacerlo?

Señor: Bueno para que confíes un poco más en mi te diré quien soy y quien era

Joven: Bueno dígame

Señor: Si mi joven amigo pero todo a su tiempo

Joven: De acuerdo

Señor: Sígueme que aquí, hasta las paredes oyen

Joven: De acuerdo

Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar que estaba en escombros, tal vez por un hecho o por causa de los años. Entonces así comenzó su relato

Joven: ¿Donde nos encontramos?

Señor: Escucha bien lo que te voy a comentar

Joven: Esta bien

Señor: Hace varios años este era mi hogar tranquilo, productivo y lleno de vida. Yo vivía aquí junto con mi esposa y mi linda hija. Cuando todo ocurrió

Joven: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Señor: Me entere de la realidad

Joven: ¿Cuál?

Señor: Que las personas que somos supuestamente de España somos discriminados por el gran rey de España

Joven: ¿Por qué lo dice?

Señor: Porqué así nos tratan a los disque Señoritos españoles, entonces yo decidí hacer la justicia por mis manos transformándome en un justiciero cubriéndome la cara en una máscara de lobo

Joven: ¿Ósea que usted es?

Señor: ¿No, ya no?, por ello perdí todo, mi dinero, mi libertad y hasta mi familia

Joven: ¿Qué pena?

Señor: No del todo, desearía preguntarte si me quieres ayudar

Joven: ¿Cómo?

Señor: Pero prométeme que lo harás

Joven: Si lo hare ya que para mí también fue difícil después de la muerte de mi hermano

Señor: ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti muchacho?

Joven: Ellos los soldados lo mataron por tener esto

Señor: ¿Qué es eso?

Y le mostro un bello medallón de plata el que consistía en una pequeña imagen de un lobo en el centro aun lado la luna llena y al otro una estrella, debajo de la imagen del lobo se encontraba una escritura que decía: The Wolf

El señor la observó incrédulo de volverla haber otra vez en su vida, ya que la ultima fue cuando se le cayó al momento de la captura. Para el volvieron bellos momentos a su cabeza tan solo con verlo desde que lo recibió de las manos de su esposa hasta cuando se le había caído. Claro que todo en ese medallón tenia significado valioso para él.

Entonces lo tomo de las manos del muchacho y le dijo:

Señor: ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

Joven: No lo sé solo apareció como por arte de magia

Señor: Sabes, el medallón tiene magia para realizar el bien, es como tu destino se presenta ante ti

Joven: ¿Cómo?

Señor: Así es tu no lo elegiste fue él quien te eligió, y por eso estoy aquí se cómo te vas a vengar de las personas que mataron a tu hermano por que de ahora en adelante tú serás el guardián de este pueblo. Lo aceptas

Joven: Si, por que he visto tantos años como ellos han hecho lo que quiera con el pueblo y ahora es turno de hacer justicia por nuestras manos.

Señor: Entonces aceptas

Joven: Siiiiiiiii, ¿Pero como lo hago?

Señor: Confía en mí

Joven: Si lo haré

Señor: Por favor dime tu nombre

Joven: Yo me llamó Shaoran Hiragizawa

Señor: Ya no te llamaras así, desde hoy en adelante serás Don Li Shaoran

Joven: ¿Por qué?

Señor: Porque un caballero siempre debe ser don, y además como mascara de lobo te toca ocultar tu identidad

Joven: Estoy de acuerdo, ¿pero y usted quien será?

Señor: Yo me llamó Fujitaka Kinomoto, pero de ahora en adelante me llamarás Wei

Shaoran: Esta bien Sr. Wei

Wei: Muy de acuerdo Don Li

20 años después

Llegaban de la gran España dos carretas al centro de San Francisco de Quito en la primera venían equipajes y en la segunda un hombre de mediana edad junto con una señorita en la que resaltaban unos ojos color esmeralda.

Al bajarse de la carreta se observa a Don Touya Kido y a su querida hija Sakura Kido, este primero llegaba como gobernador.

Ese mismo día hubo una fiesta para celebrar el arribo del nuevo gobernador de San Francisco de Quito junto con su hija se presentaron en el gran salón del centro del pueblito.

Todos miraban expectantes al gobernador y a su encantadora hija, momentos después llegó el último invitado siendo Don Shaoran Li y su fiel mayordomo Wei.

El Sr. Kido lo observaba desde lejos pensando ya haberlo conocido antes pero sin acordarse de donde se le acerca y le dice:

Touya: Muy buenas noches ¿Don?

Shaoran: Don Li, Don Li Shaoran

Touya: Un placer os conocerlo

Shaoran: El gusto es mío señor gobernador

Touya: Gracias y ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Shaoran: Uno que otro negocio relacionado con los textiles de aquí

Touya: Que interesante, creo haberle presentado a mi hija

La joven se acerca y realiza una reverencia a Shaoran, este pensaba "que linda muchacha sus ojos esmeralda me llaman si hasta parece una estrella del cielo que se ha caído" y le dice:

Shaoran: Buenas noches señorita Kido un gusto conocerla

Sakura: El gusto es mío

Touya: Bueno puedes retirarte querida

Sakura: Si padre, hasta luego Don Li

Shaoran: Hasta luego señorita Kido, tal vez otro día tengamos la oportunidad de conocernos más

Entonces después de estas palabras Shaoran besa la mano de Sakura y esta le dice:

Sakura: Es posible, hasta luego

Y se marcha con una muchacha que le acompaña, entonces él deseaba seguir buscando indagar algo de los planes ilícitos del nuevo gobernador.

Cuando el Márquez Daidoji se le acerca para realizar una conversación de los textiles que se exportaban de allí para Europa.

De un momento a otro se había también acercado el gobernador pero no resolvía sacarle ninguna información viendo perdido el caso se retira con su mayordomo Wei.

Al momento de la salida iban conversando amenamente Shaoran y Wei:

Shaoran: ¿Qué piensa del nuevo gobernador?

Wei: Que trae cosas oscuras para su puesto

Shaoran: Lo mismo pensé yo

Wei: ¿Cómo lo averiguamos?

Shaoran: Con la ayuda de ya sabemos quien

Wei: De acuerdo pero ten cuidado muchacho

Shaoran: Esta bien así lo hare

Wei: Pero llévate a Kerberos el es muy rápido

Shaoran: Si

Momento después salía desde las sombras el justiciero del pueblo conocido como MASCARA DE LOBO, el iba por buscar los papeles falsos de las supuestas exportaciones de los textiles en el despacho del nuevo gobernador.

Cuando una muchacha somnolienta pasaba por allí y al observarlo iba a gritar y este mas rápido le tapa la boca y la jala para dentro del despacho de su hogar. Viendo que sus músculos se relajaron y ya no queriendo gritar le retira de lo boca la mano y le dice:

Lobo: Es muy noche para que una señorita como usted este despierta

Sakura: Como se atreve a entrar en una casa ajena

Lobo: Yo no he hecho nada malo señorita, yo que usted voy y le pregunto a su padre

Sakura: ¿De que habla usted? Mi padre es muy bueno

Lobo: Yo no lo creería tan bueno como usted dice

Sakura: No le creo

Mientras ellos discutían en el despacho el gobernador bajaba las escaleras por escuchar ruidos cuando acerca la oreja a la puerta, y escucha la conversación se pone a pensar y entra diciendo:

Touya: Como se atreve usted a entrar en mi casa y estar a solas con mi hija

Lobo: Yo no estoy asiendo nada malo

Touya: Como le creería a usted si esta a solas con mi hija a estas horas y además enmascarado

El gobernador con el intento de sacar un arma, el lobo observando aquello decide salir con pocas pruebas en las manos.

El gobernador lo ve huir y respira aliviado viendo a su hija un poco intranquila y le pregunta:

Touya: ¿Que te ocurre querida por que tienes tan mal semblante?

Sakura: No es nada padre estoy un poco cansada por el largo viaje

Touya: Esta bien ve y descansa

Sakura: Esta bien hasta mañana padre y que descanses

Claro esta que el gobernador no se iba a quedar tranquilo, el pensaba "así sea de matar a quien se cruce en mi camino lo haré".

"Y por MI QUERIDA HIJA no deberé preocuparme siendo tan dulce y hermosa como es cualquiera desearía desposarla"

Por otro lado de la casa, la chica pensaba "Que habrá querido decir aquella persona enmascarada con: Yo no lo creería tan bueno como usted dice"

Esas palabras le rondaban la cabeza y la otra era la persona del baile Don Li Shaoran, el caballero de ojos ámbar y perfecta tez, ella movía insistentemente la cabeza diciendo "Ya deja de pensar en eso tu eres todo una señorita, como para estar pensando en eso"

En otra parte del pueblo andaba entre la oscuridad el famoso enmascarado pensando "Qué mal solo pude obtener este papel arrugado y nada más" "O mejor dicho el dato más importante fue el ver esa hermosa señorita la de ojos esmeralda".

Cuando llegando a un tejado de alguna casa realizó un extraño silbido y vio a el un caballo, él más rápido de San Francisco de Quito él famoso Kerberos o mejor dicho Kero como el lo llamaba por apreció. Claro que al principio no se llevaban ya que este hizo caer al joven unas cuantas veces para probarlo, y el por más caídas seguía volviendo a montarlo una y otra y otra vez, hasta que el caballo le tomó apreció por su perseverancia y desde allí fueron los aliados de la oscuridad.

Entonces llegando el caballo a él, este cayó y se montó; salió asiendo una señal con su sombrero y su mascada oleándose con el viento en dirección por donde nacía el sol.

El enmascarado le dijo a su fiel amigo: Vamos Kero a casa que llevó noticias no se si buenas o malas las llevó.

Y galopando llegaron a la casa donde se encontraba Wei esperándolos y dijo:

Wei: ¿Como te fue?

Shaoran: ¿Creo que bien?

Wei: ¿Por que lo dices?

Shaoran: Por que cuando iba a indagar profundamente, llegó y….

Wei: No me digas que te descubrieron ¿Quién era?

Shaoran: Era su hija la señorita, no recuerdo su nombre….

Wei: ¿Es Sakura?

Shaoran: Si

Wei: Entonces cuéntame que encontraste

Shaoran: Solo este pequeño papel en el cual se encuentra una fecha, hora y dirección exacta sobre "una reunión" de textiles aquí.

Wei: Entonces deberá cambiarse Don Li y ¿Cuándo es?

Shaoran: Aquí dice:

Fecha: 7 de agosto de 1950

Lugar: Tiangues de San Francisco

Hora: 8:30 AM

Dirigido para los mejores empresarios textiles del pueblo.

Wei: Apúrese Don Li, falta solo una hora para la cita

Shaoran: Si voy a reglarme

Tiempo después

Poco a poco Don Li iba llevándose con los empresarios textiles para descubrir al gobernador. En la mañana era reconocido por ser el soltero más codiciado de San Francisco de Quito con su carisma y al mismo tiempo con su carácter tan serio que se decía era muy difícil hacerlo sonreír, y por la noche el enmascarado que iba oculto en la oscuridad para ayudar al pueblo y desenmascarar al gobernador.

Pero el pasaba algunas veces con la joven más bonita en el pueblo, ella era conocida más por su padre que por lo que ella era, todo el mundo iba por tratar de escoltarla y nadie lo conseguía tan solo Don Li.

Cuando un atardecer de lo más raro empezó a lloviznar, y a la joven se le desboco el caballo perdiendo el camino iba tan rápido que nadie lo podía parar y ella gritaba horrorizada pensando que ya le había llegado su hora, cuando de un momento a otro aparece el enmascarado tratando de agarrar las riendas del caballo no consiguiéndolo le dice a la joven:

Enmascarado: Señorita brinque del caballo, no lo puedo parar

Señorita: No puedo tengo miedo

Enmascarado: Hágalo y yo le ayudo

Señorita: Esta bien

Ella extendió el brazo y él lo agarró, jalándola para si mismo y el caballo siguió y momento después se detuvieron el enmascarado se bajó le cedió su mano y le dijo:

Enmascarado: Señorita ya esta a salvó

Señorita: Gracias….. ¿Pero si eres?

Enmascarado: ¿Si eres?

Ambos al unisonó dicen ¿TÚ?

Se quedan viendo directamente a los ojos uno tanto al otro sin perder detalle, hasta que observan la penosa situación en la que están y el la ayuda a bajar del caballo y se despiden.

Poco después la verdad se iba a saber.

Todo trascurría con normalidad hasta enterarse de la verdad de las textileras, se desato una batalla entre el gobernador Kido y el famoso enmascarado.

Todos se encontraban ocultos en sus casas ya que a los que se encontraban en las calles podían declararlos traidores y morir en la orca, todos los soldados buscaban hasta en las piedras al enmascarado que los ponía en peligro a todos los españoles y a la misma corona.

En las noches aun eran mas silenciosas solo se escuchaba el sonar las patas de un caballo con el empedrado de todo el pueblo.

De allí se calmaron las cosas cuando unos días después, el gobernador sabiéndose atrapado mando a llamar a su hija diciéndole:

Gobernador: Querida mía nos vamos

Sakura: ¿Por qué padre?

Gobernador: Por asuntos de trabajo

Sakura: Eso no padre, yo no quiero ir

Gobernador: Te vas a ir

Sakura: No. No lo voy hacer

En ese momento Sakura decidió salir del lugar donde se encontraba y dejándole a su padre con la palabra en la boca dijo:

Gobernador: Sakura ven aquí inmediatamente

Pero era tarde ya que ella ya había salió del lugar, en el momento de su escape ella se encontraba en la plaza mayor.

Cuando unas sombras negras se le acercaron ella muy asustada retrocedió y se cayó por culpa de una piedra, fracturándose con esta el tobillo y sin poderse levantar las sombras se acercaban más y más y sin poder hacer ella nada se apoyo en una pared y cogiendo un palo que se encontraba trataba de pegar alguna de las sombras negras cuando una de estas cogió el palo y la atrajo hasta él.

Trato de retroceder y gritar no pudiendo las sombras se acercaron más y ella le pisoteo a uno de ellos grito con toda su fuerza pero nada pasó unos segundos después se escuchaba a lo lejos a un caballo entonces llegó se bajo y empezaron a debatir tres contra uno, era injusto claro pero el podía con ellos y más la chica del susto que tenia no se atrevía a abrir los ojos cuando ya no escucho nada se asusto con lo que vio al abrir los ojos era…..

Entonces al unisonó dijeron: ¿TÚ?

Y al instante se reconocieron de inmediato, el uno al otro.

Enmascarado: ¿Hola?

Sakura: Hola

Enmascarado: ¿Que haces aquí?

Sakura: Nada tratando de escapar

Enmascarado: ¿De quien?

Sakura: De mi padre

Enmascarado: ¿Por que?

Sakura: Por que me quiero obligar hacer algo que no quiero

Enmascarado: ¿Que es eso si se puede saber señorita?

Sakura: Nada, tal vez para usted siendo libre le parezcan puras tonterías de una niña mimada

Enmascarado: No lo creo

Sakura: No se preocupe y gracias por salvarme

Enmascarado: De nada y todo un gusto salvarle la vida y si vamos contando ya son dos veces

Sakura: Que buen contador no pero creo que se merece una recompensa por sus hazañas

Enmascarado: ¿Así, cual?

Sakura: Esto

Ella se puso en puntillas y le regalo un beso en la mejilla, este muy asombrado quedo rojo a tal impresión que parecía que le salía humo de las orejas.

Al transcurso de las semanas ellos iban haciéndose más amigos, pero el no podía hacer nada contra el gobernador por ella.

Cuando una tarde le cogió Wei y le dijo:

Wei: Estas asiendo mal

Shaoran: ¿Qué cosa?

Wei: Estar con ella siendo nuestra enemiga

Shaoran: No ella es muy diferente a el

Wei: ¿Por que estas tan seguro?

Shaoran: Por que tiene alma noble y buen corazón

Wei: Eso no lo justifica y creo que te estas enamorando

Shaoran: ¿Como?

Wei: Como me escuchaste

Shaoran: ¿Pero?

Wei: No hay, pero que valga y como se que eres muy bueno te voy a contar mi gran secreto

Shaoran: ¿Cual?

Wei: Una noche que salí a realizar unas investigaciones la vi por el pueblo caminando y me recordó a… diciendo esto suspiro

Shaoran: ¿A quien?

Wei: A mi esposa

Shaoran: ¿A su?

Wei: Si a mi esposa ya que cuando nació mi hija todo el mundo decía que eran como dos gotas de agua

Shaoran: ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que?

Wei: Así es, ella es mi hija la que pensé murió en el incendio

Shaoran: ¿Pero el día que llegaron no la reconoció?

Wei: No, me encontraba más pendiente del gobernador

Shaoran: ¿Pero y como ella es hija de el?

Wei: El era mi gran enemigo y se la llevó asiéndome sufrir todos estos años

Shaoran: ¿Que mal y se lo a dicho?

Wei: No

Shaoran: ¿Por que?

Wei: No me atrevo a decirle la verdad de lo que paso por culpa mía

Shaoran: No tiene la culpa de nada, solo hizo lo que usted creyó conveniente

Wei: Gracias

Ahora ya todo estaba claro para la mascara de lobo el ya no tenia un objetivo sino dos, el de la venganza de su hermana y el recuperar la vida de la única persona que confió en el.

Ya todo se encontraba listo, el enmascarado iba a delatar al gobernador e iba a llevarse a su hija con su verdadero papá.

A la noche de ese día ya todos se encontraban en armas tanto ciudadanos como soldados, se iban a la pelea de la injusticia española, entonces el primer golpe lo dio el gobernador mandando a sus soldados a combatir mientras el escapaba con su hija en brazos, cuando una sombra en la oscuridad lo detiene y dice:

Sombra: No te la vas a llevar ella es mía

Gobernador: A si que sigues vivo (lo dijo en tono irónico)

Sombra: No moriría sin antes llevarte conmigo al infierno

Gobernador: Ya dice Don Fujitaka Kinomoto o mejor dicho mascara de lobo

Kinomoto: No, te equivocas no lo soy mas ya estoy viejo para serlo

Gobernador: ¿Entonces quien diablos es?

En la oscuridad un enmascarado aparece y dice:

Enmascarado: SOY YO

Entonces allí entraron los soldados preparando una emboscada cuando ellos también lo hacen y en medio de las revueltas ella despertaba viendo tal espectáculo en el medio el gobernador la quería llevar y entonces el señor Kinomoto le dice:

Kinomoto: Mi niña, mi hijita soy yo tu padre

La chica extrañada le dice:

Sakura: No mi padre es el caballero de allá

Kinomoto: Ese de allá es un maldito que te arrebato de mi lado siendo tu un recién nacido

Sakura: ¿Por que?

Kinomoto: Por venganza

Sakura: ¿Y mi madre?

Kinomoto: Ella, ella mu…. Cuidado hija

Entonces el recibió el impacto del arma del gobernador penetrar en su corazón ya que no era para el sino para Sakura, si el no era su padre ella no seria feliz nunca y así pasó, el Sr. Kinomoto con sus últimas palabras le dijo:

Kinomoto: Hija acércate

Sakura: No hables, por favor vas a estar bien por favor resiste padre

Kinomoto: Es tarde ya estoy viejo, pero tu hija cuídate por favor

Sakura: No, padre no me dejes sola no, no lo hagas

Y en ese instante el falleció ante los ojos de ella lloraba amargamente al ver la muerte de su padre pero ya nada podía hacer, cuando otra vez escuchó el roce de unas espadas a su espalda regreso a ver y era el mismo enmascarado que una y otra y otra vez la volvía a salvar.

Y le dijo: Gracias

Enmascarado: De nada

Y este observando lo que iba hacer, empezó a debatir y sin querer entre el roce de las armas el apuñalo al gobernador, sangrando este se disculpó y luego murió.

Ya todo había terminado en aquel pueblo, dos personas se volvían a quedar solas cuando la chica se levantó de su lugar se acerco al enmascarado y le dijo:

Sakura: Desearía ver el rostro de mi salvador

Enmascarado: No lo puedo hacer

Sakura: Se que tenia un gran lazo con mi verdadero padre

Enmascarado: ¿SI?

Sakura: Me lo comento todo antes de morir

Enmascarado: ¿Y por que le cree?

Sakura: Fue muy sincero con sus palabras, así que lo puedo ver

Enmascarado: No en este momento, hay mucha gente presente

Sakura: ¿Y en otra ocasión?

Enmascarado: ¿Tal vez?

Y salió del recinto sin dejar huella, en esa noche ya todo había acabado para la mayoría para bien y solo para ella para mal pensaba la muchacha.

Cuando la ventana se la abrió de improvisto y en el aire se presentaba aquel enmascarado que la había salvado varias veces y le dijo:

Enmascarado: He venido a mostrarme ante usted

Sakura: ¿Pero?

Enmascarado: Aquí no hay gente solo nos encontramos usted y yo

Sakura: Pero no se ve adecuado ver a un joven y enmascarado en la alcoba de una señorita

Enmascarado: No importa he venido a decirle quien soy

Entonces se desato aquella mascada que tapaba aquellos ojos que ella recordó al instante en la fiesta y dijo:

Sakura: ¿Don Li?

Enmascarado: Por favor dígame Shaoran

Sakura: No podría

Shaoran: Como no señorita si nos conocemos mucho

Sakura: Pero como enmascarado

Shaoran: Acaso cambia algo llevar una mascara para ocultarme

Sakura: No

Shaoran: ¿Entonces?

Solo esto, ella se acerco le agarró el rostro y se lo beso fue tímido pero tan solo la luna era el testigo de aquel acato que ella tenia para su salvador.

Meses después.

En una iglesia gritaban vivan los esposos y arrojaban arroz de suerte.

Ellos salían con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja declarándose su amor ante todos y por ultimo el padre diciendo: Ante ustedes Don Li Shaoran y ahora su esposa Doña Li Sakura.

Todos fueron a la recepción y a la noche ellos se iban para ahora su hogar cuando, recibió un comunicado para el enmascarado.

Entonces observándose a los ojos ella le dio un beso en la boca y el salió con dirección a su escondite, el muchacho ahora casado, se vestía para que nadie lo reconociera y no afectara a su familia.

Y al momento de partir regreso a ver a su hogar y en medio de esta en una ventana con balcón vio a su amada esposa deseándole que le fuera bien y un pronto retorno para su lecho matrimonial.

_FIN_


End file.
